


THE FERAL TITAN

by MysticWriter3018



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Super Soldier Serum, Titan Shifters, Titans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-04 22:30:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16798318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticWriter3018/pseuds/MysticWriter3018
Summary: AU, Original work after Attack On Titan "No Regrets" (Levi & Erwin)Pairing - OC/Levi/ErwinAfter Levi decided to join Erwin's side in the Scouts and move forward to explore the outside world, beyond the Walls, they discover something so amazing that they believe in this Titan apocalypse that this is.... Humanity's Last Hope.For what they have discovered and found.... Is The FERAL TITAN.





	THE FERAL TITAN

**Author's Note:**

> This is a preview /spoilers of another new story I'm also working on. I might post this story soon and I hope you'll like it!

These are the pictures for the new story. I might post this story soon and I hope you'll like it!

OC - Karin, the Feral Titan

Levi Ackerman

Erwin Smith

**Author's Note:**

> This is preview or spoilers for another new story I'm also working on. I might post this story soon and I hope you'll like it!


End file.
